The Girl He Needed
by WithTheSnowWhiteSmile
Summary: The Weasleys adopt the daughter of Aundrea Tonks Kyle, and she quickly becomes a part of their family. Her amazing abilities bring attention to her, as a prophecy is uncovered. As Abella attempts to survive, she continues to be followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. Can she save Draco from the fate of being a Death Eater? Or will Voldemort capture her and destroy everything?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related D:_

_**Prologue:**_

_**The Beginning**_

_**12 years ago, The Burrow**_

_Arthur Weasley awoke with a start as someone pounded on his door. He threw on a robe before running downstairs, afraid the racket would awaken his young children, or pregnant wife. He opened the door to reveal none other than Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall._

"_Albus? Minerva? What are you doing here so late?" Arthur yawned slightly as the pair smiled at him sadly._

"_May we come in Arthur?" Albus sighed heavily, as if there was a burden on his soul._

"_Oh of course." Arthur opened the door widely as the two walked inside._

"_Arthur Weasley what are you doing awake at this-"Molly Weasley stopped short as she stared at the trio in her kitchen. Her hands rested on her pregnant stomach as she stepped forward nervously._

"_Minerva? Albus? What is wrong?" Molly sat down as she watched the two look at each other._

"_Molly, Arthur, it's about Aundrea..."Minerva watched as Molly's face twisted in agony._

"_No, no, no."Molly let a few tears slip as she grasped Arthur's hand. She gasped and stood up._

"_What about Abella?" Her eyes read panic as the two sighed._

_Only then did Molly realize Minerva was holding something. Molly rushed forward to see what Minerva was holding. The older woman smiled and handed the tiny bundle quickly over to Molly. Molly removed the blankets and stared down at the sleeping form in her hands, small tufts of curly brown hair covered the baby's head. The child made a cooing sound before opening her eyes, revealing a startling shade of blue._

"_Hello Bella."Molly beamed at the beautiful child, before sitting down in the rocking chair._

"_Do you know who..."Arthur trailed off as he addressed Dumbledore._

"_Voldemort."Albus sighed as he pressed his fingers to his temples._

"_Arthur, I hate to ask, but Aundrea wanted us to speak to you, before doing anything with Abella. She trusted your family more than anyone. Can you give her a home until we find an orphanage or home for her?" Minerva looked at the man pleadingly._

"_We will do more than that! She will stay with us. There is no way she is going to an orphanage or to someone who may not love her."Molly had jumped up, and glared at her husband, daring him to say otherwise._

"_Well...we've always wanted a daughter, and after Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and the new baby on the way, Bella will be a great addition."Arthur smiled as his wife nodded before sitting back down._

"_Of course. I will bring her things along with the paperwork and her vault key tomorrow then. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled before him and Minerva apperated from the home._

"_Well off to bed, we will prepare her a room, for tonight the nursery will be fine."Molly smiled as she walked to the newly prepared nursery._

_Neither of the Weasley's realized just what they were getting themselves into._


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Meeting**_

**12 years later**

Molly Weasley screamed as she released the toy mouse she was holding to the floor. She had assumed it was her wand, but it had been one of those toys her children enjoyed creating.

"George Gideon Weasley, Frederick Fabian Weasley, and Abella Marie Tonks Weasley!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly six pounding feet could be heard as her favorite pranksters appeared.

"Yes mum?" Three voices chimed.

Molly gazed at her little pranksters. George and Fred's hair had gotten longer over the summer, and they were wearing matching clothes as usual, orange and green striped tee shirts and dark blue jeans, how her daughter could tell the difference between them, she had no clue. Her gaze shifted to the youngest "triplet", her messy hair hung to her waist now, since she refused to allow Molly to cut it. Her hair was brown, despite her metemorphamagi abilities, there were features she refused to change on her body, her hair being her main one. The small girl was currently wearing a pair of short blue jean shorts with lace peeking out, and a white tank top covered in skulls. Molly sighed as she looked at her beloved children, her rambunctious twins, and their younger triplet.

"I grabbed another one of those stupid wands again." She sighed as she saw the same grin spread over their faces.

"Sorry mum." Abella spoke alone as she stepped forward to retrieve the mouse. Her voice was very quiet, surprisingly so, compared to her rambunctious personality.

"Just keep them out of my kitchen. "She huffed as the three began to dart outside.

"Don't forget we are leaving in an hour Bella!"Molly called after the children, receiving a chorus of laughs.

Abella had been looking forward to this moment. Whenever Hermione and Harry came over Abella was still in America, finishing up her term at the American wizarding school, and when she was home spent all of her time with Fred and George, claiming she thought Ron deserved alone time, but now she was finally going to meet them. It meant a lot to Ron, considering how close those two were.

An hour and a half later Abella sat in her bedroom, that she shared with the twins. She watched quietly out the window as birds ran about. She figured the twins would warn her when they arrived. A giggle escaped her mouth as her beloved serval cat Munchkin, or Kin for short chased after a bird.

After a moment Abella heard arguing, and stomping feet coming up the stairs, signaling her favorite boys were coming up. The door swung open and Fred and George collapsed onto their beds, on either side of her teal covered one.

"What'd you do to mum now?" Abella smiled knowingly as she walked over to sit on George's bed.

"We dropped a toffee at Harry's house. The muggle boy ate it, and his tongue swelled up." Fred smiled widely as he sat up.

"Oh! The new ones we invented then?" Abella's eyes shone brightly to see that her idea had worked. "That's wonderful." She giggled as George sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, tell that to mum." George said before rolling over on top of her, crushing her.

**~With Ron, Hermione, and Harry~**

"So you're telling me there is a girl living her that we have never met?" Hermione looked at Ron as if he was absolutely crazy.

"Yes, she's kind of like my sister, without the red hair. Normally when people are here she's still at school, in her room, or with the twins. She's great." Ron laughed before noticing her cat chasing a garden gnome.

"What is that? I thought you hated cats Ron?"Harry looked at the furball in front of them.

"I do, that is Kin, Aura's baby." Ron sighed as the cat noticed him and meowed loudly.

"Baby? That thing is huge!" Hermione stared at the cat nervously.

Ron laughed as he shook his head. "Yeah Bella brought him back from America, apparently it's a cat breed that's very popular over there in the muggle world, and very expensive, but she loves hi-"Ron was cut off as he got tackled to the ground.

Harry and Hermione notice Fred and George clutching their sides as Ron wrestled the person on the ground. Suddenly the two stop, and Harry and Hermione see Ron pinning a small girl to the ground.

"Bell, what the heck?" Ron laughed as he stood up and allowed the girl to stand up.

The small girl flashed a large smile as Fred and George walked closer, standing on either side of her.

"Hello." Her quiet voice rang out as Harry and Hermione continued to stare at her. "I'm Abella, although Ronald insists on calling me Bell, so I call him Ronnie." She giggled as Ron glared at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl smiled at the other girl nervously.

"And I already know you're Harry Potter." Abella laughed when he blushed at her knowing his name. "It's amazing to finally meet Ron's friends!" She smiled at the three before turning to her twins.

"Okay, lets go get ready for dinner then shall we?" The three linked arms together before walking towards the house. Ron, Harry, and Hermione shook their heads as they followed behind them.

Molly smiled as the children walked into the kitchen. "Need help mum?" Abella asked. Molly smiled.

"Oh yes can you girls carry the plates, we will be eating in the garden, not enough room for twelve people in here." Molly smiled as the girls grabbed the plates and scurried outside. Harry watched as Abella glared at Fred, who was apparently attempting a prank, he immediately stopped what he was doing with a sigh. Abella watched as Molly's wand turned into a mouse again.

"Frederick, please go pick up the fake wands in the house, I'm tired of listening to mum scream, you had your fun, go." Harry almost laughed as Fred went about looking for fake wands, looking as if he was a kicked puppy.

"She's the only one who can control those two, although most of the time she's just like them." Molly beamed. "I'm not sure where those two will end up, but she will probably be a potion's master. She's already going to be Snape's assistant at Hogwarts. She's beyond her years already, Dumbledore said she can take a test to see if she can be placed in a higher year than Ron, because she learned so much in America. " Molly almost sang as Harry just smiled.

Abella sat between Fred and George as she listened to the boys talk about quidditch. "Where are we going again Fred?" Abella giggled as Fred's grin grew.

"To watch quidditch." George answered.

"I'm sorry what?" Abella looked seriously confused.

"Quidditch." The twins answered at the same time.

"Quidditch?"

"Quidditch."

"What again?"

"Quidditch."

"I'm sorry?"

"Quidditch."

"Have I heard you right? What was it again?"

"Quidditch."

"It seems my hearing is dreadful, one more time?"

"Quidditch!" All of the Weasley's yelled as Abella began laughing.

"She, Fred and George normally do that for hours, until mum threatens to slap them." Ron laughed as Abella silently pushed Fred out of his seat.

It was going to be one interesting year at Hogwarts.

**Review please? Something to let me know if it's good or horrible?**

**I will probably be going by the movie adaptations for a lot of my details, as I do not currently own the books, but I do own all the movies. **


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Quidditch**_

The next day the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione make their way to the port key to go to the World Cup. Once they arrived they quickly went into their tent.

"Wow." Abella smiled as Harry looked at the tent. "It's amazing how large it is isn't it?" She laughed as he nodded before they all made their way to the game.

That night Abella, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's were celebrating when Arthur shushed them. "We have to go, now." Arthur walked outside. Abella threw on George's sweat shirt before running out of the tent. The scene outside we frightening. Masked faces were marching towards them; every now and then a tent was thrown around. Abella was frozen in terror as her head began to pound.

"Go Abella! Go!" Arthur Weasley shook the young girl from her stupor as she sprinted towards the woods on the far side of the clearing.

After a moment Abella heard people running behind her, so she pushed herself harder.

"It's her! It's the girl!" She could hear voiced behind her screaming as more people joined them.

Abella's lungs were burning as she pushed herself harder than ever before. Suddenly someone reached an arm out to grab her, and she let out a small shriek, before a hand was clamped over her mouth. She opened her eyes and stood face to face with a blond boy about her age. She was terrified at that moment, she had no idea what was going on. She had to admit he was handsome, in a strange way.

When the men had run past them he opened his mouth to speak. "You're her aren't you? You're Abella Tonks." He stared at her, as if it wasn't believable. "You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be alive! He is going to find you!" The boy shook her, accidentally slamming her head into a tree. "You'll kill us all!"

Abella let out a scream as her head slammed into a jagged piece of tree; blood began to trickle from her head. Suddenly a green light shown over head. The boy cast her to the ground before running, as people's voices grew closer. Abella's head began to throb, her eyes unwavering from the green light.

Suddenly two arms picked her up off the ground and began carrying her. "Oh god, Abella darling can you hear me?" Arthur Weasley's breath came out nervously as he stared down at his child. Abella's eyes opened, and stared at the green light in the sky, her head felt as if it was going to split open. She knew if she stopped looking at it the pain would cease, but she couldn't. The burning spread to her eyes, and then her entire body, before she fell into blackness.

When the Weasley's arrived home Molly crushed Abella into a tight hug, looking at the now healing wound at the back of her child's head. "Mum I'm fine really." Abella huffed as she sat down at the table, leaning her head onto George's shoulder, as Fred rubbed her back.

"Do you know who it was?" Arthur watched as Abella closed her eyes, her head still throbbing.

"Some blonde git. He kept saying something about how I shouldn't be alive. I was running away from the people in the masks. They knew who I was or something? I don't understand dad." Abella whined as her head throbbed again.

"Just a bunch of Death Eater's who believe in myths is all love, don't worry about it." Arthur kissed his daughter's head before sending her to bed.

"I'm going to brew a pain potion first "Abella sighed as she stood up and grabbed a cauldron, quickly setting to work to make a pain potion. Once she was finished she wandered upstairs, followed by Fred and George, concern was written on George's face, and Fred kept making jokes about her more than likely just tripping.

When Abella reached her room she walked over to Fred's dresser and grabbed one of his shirts, before removing her own clothes and throwing on the shirt. Fred began to complain before George elbowed him in the ribs, as Abella drunk the potion and lay down.

"Mum would have a fit if she knew you changed in front of us like that." George laughed as he sat in the floor beside Abella's bed. Abella let a small giggle slip before closing her eyes, and falling asleep, George rubbing her back the entire time.

**Sorry so short**

**Read and Review Please?**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Hogwarts**_

The week passed slowly, with the Weasleys being quiet most of the time, but when the time came to leave for Hogwarts Abella was back to normal. Her head still throbbed, but she was excited to go to Hogwarts. Her and Harry had begun talking, mostly about their parents and were quickly becoming friends, although Hermione still gave her a cold shoulder.

The morning that they were to head to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley was whisked away on Ministry business, the Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry had to take taxis. Hermione, Harry, and Abella laughed at the taxi driver's annoyance; all three of them had enough experience with muggles to know this was more than annoying for them.

When they reached platform 9 ¾ Abella looked around excitedly, taking in anything and everything she could, excited about this new experience. When they boarded the Hogwarts Express Abella begged Fred and George to sit with her in an empty compartment, near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They automatically obliged as she began to put her things away.

After a moment the door opened again and a young man was standing there. He offered a smile smile as he waved a hand. "Most compartmets are full, mind if I sit here with you lot?"Abella's mouth went wide as she stared at him. Abella nodded quickly as she took in his appearance. He was easily a foot taller than her, with blonde hair that touched the top of his shoulders. His left eye was covered completely by bangs, showing only one bright blue eye. He nodded as he swept the bangs from his left eye revealing that is was white, as if he was blind.

Fred and George stared at their sister as the stranger sat down next to her. Abella turned around in her seat so that she was facing him, sitting sideways on the bench. The young man simply offered her a wide smile before Abella enveloped him in a hug.

"You're a git you know that?" Fred and George looked puzzled as the other boy let out a laugh. "Yeah I know Bells." Abella pulled away from him and turned to her brothers. "Fred, George, this is Paul. He went to St. Marcus with me in America. Although I have no idea what he's doing here." She looked at him expecting an explanation.

"You're my only friend, at least the only one I care about. You think I'd let you come here alone?" Paul glanced at Abella as she shook her head, he quickly looked away from her, realizing she was attempting to read the emotions on his face.

As the train took off Aurora was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Excited are we?" Fred laughed as his sister continued jumping around.

"Of course! It's Hogwarts. My school could never compare to Hogwarts, not in its wildest dreams, and besides you heard mum and dad, something big is happening at Hogwarts this year." She smiled at the twins before calming down.

As the train traveled on Abella took a moment to look at her twins. Fred and George looked alike, that was true, but she could tell the difference between them. She had a connection wit hthe twins that not even she could understand. After a moment she glanced at Paul too. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her, there had to be. Why else would he travel to London? He was the same age as the twins, always acting like her older brother. There was a reason behind him transferring to Hogwarts, and she had a feeling he wouldn't ever tell her.

After a moment Abella stood up to stretch, she had to find the bathroom. She excused herself and quickly located the restroom. On her way back, she passed what she assumed was an empty compartment, but an arm snaked out to snatch her around the waist. A hand was placed over her mouth as she was pressed against the window. Abella came face to face with the same boy she had run into at the Wizard World Cup.

"Did you not take the hint? You. Shouldn't. Be. Here "He growled out, pushing her harder against the window. Abella let out a whimper of pain as the pane of the window bit into her back. "You need to leave, or you will die." His face softened as he released her, but he didn't step back from her. "Please leave, you're going to die if you don't."

"I'm ot going anywhere, whoever you are. So you might as well give up your threats!" She stomped her foot angrily, before attempting to get away from him.

"you're the most infuriating, and beautiful woman I've ever met." His eyes widened as he realized his words. With a slight growl he grabbed her shirt again, forcing her against the wall. "Just leave!" He yelled, causing Abella to whimper slightly, she wasn't used to be treated so cruelly.

Suddenly the door to the compartment flew open and Paul was standing there rage filling his eyes, behind him Fred and George stood there, wands drawn, with Ron peaking over their shoulders.

"Malfoy, get out of here you little git, before I turn you into the snake you are." George stepped forward as Draco released Abella's shirt, shoving her against the window, and stalking past the trio in front of him. The three Weasley boys looked at her as she rubbed her back.

"He's the one who cornered me in the woods. He just threatened me." Abella glared at the door before standing up straight and pushing past her Weasleys and Paul. "Let's go, we should be arriving soon." She sighed as she pulled on her robes and got her things ready. Abella did not miss the look in Paul's eyes, they would definitely be having a conversation later.

When they arrived Abella stared at the horseless carriages nervously, seeing something the others could not. She shook her head before allowing Fred to pull her into the carriage, to sit on his lap. Once they arrived at the castle they were met by a barrage of water balloons. Once Peeves had been apprehended Professor McGonagall smiled at Abella, before turning to Paul

"Miss Weasley, if you will follow me, Professor Dumbledore would like to introduce you, and get you sorted before the first year, you too young man." The younger girl took the professor's hand as she walked away from her friends, waving as she walked off. Paul let out a sigh and stalked behind them.

When Abella entered The Great Hall she was amazed. Professor McGonagall quickly led her to the podium, where Dumbledore awaited. He smiled at her as she stood beside him. "Welcome students. It is my pleasure to introduce our two new exchange students. They are both coming from St. Marcus academy in the United States. Please welcome Aurora and Paul. Now they will be sorted before the first years in a moment, so that they may join their houses in their fourth and sixth year studies."

Abella stood to the side; as she listened to the old tattered hat sing its song. When it was finished she walked over to Professor McGonagall and sat down. The older woman placed the hat on the girl's head and waited.

"_Hmm brave, yet you remind me of two twins that I have sorted before. You're cunning, you would do well in Slytherin, and you don't want that though do you? Malfoy sets you on edge. You're smart enough for Ravenclaw, but too mischievous, you remind me of a woman, I sorted her into Ravenclaw…who was it? Aha! You're a Trinity."_ Abella laughed at the voice inside her head as the hat pondered its choice. "Better be Gryffindor!" Abella laughed as she jumped up, and placed the hat on the stool before running to sit between her Weasley Twins.

She watched as the hat was placed on Paul's head. "_Well, well, this is a head I never thought I would be sat upon. Paul Dursley. Said hello to your family yet? Not my business, now let's see. Without a doubt you belong in Slytherin, but you refuse to go anywhere that Miss. Weasley will not be. I see, you have to protect her hmm? Well then." _Paul's eyes met Abella's. "Better be Gryffindor!" Paul smirked as he made his way to sit with the Weasleys.

The entire hall watched as the first years were sorted, then Abella jumped as the dishes filled themselves. Abella began eating, and when everyone was finished they listened to Dumbledore speak about the Triwizard Tournament. Abella laughed as the twins began screaming when they spoke of the age restrictions.

After the feast they all set off to their common rooms. Abella bid her Weasleys goodnight before following Ginny to the girl's dorms. The fourth year girls were uneven for the rooms, so she ended up in a small room meant for three, but her bed was the only one that had any items near it.

Abella smirked when she heard knocks on her door. When she opened it Fred, George, and Paul stood there smiling.

"Oh wow, a private room? Looks like we found a good spot for headquarters aye George?" Fred smiled as Abella shook her head. "Just don't get me in trouble you two." The twins laughed and made their way out of the room.

When they were gone Paul shut the door and sat on a bed near Abella. "So are you going to tell me why you're actually here then?" Abella watched as Paul sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"You sure you want to know? It's not really too great." Abella stood up and walked over to Paul.

"You had a vision didn't you? Paul, please. I'm happy you're here, believe me. I'm glad to have someone here who knows how it feels to be an outcast. We had an agreement. The day we realized we were both seers we promised to never hide our visions from one another. You know I'm a metemorhpamagi, and you've seen the extent of my magic. I would think we were good enough friends." She huffed and sat beside him as he sat up.

"Yeah, I had a vision. Something bad is about to happen. I figured if anything I could come here and attempt to help you. My aunt is in a group of people who are determined to keep Voldemort from coming back. I told her about my vision, and she insisted I come here to be near you. If I knew more I'd tell you." Abella nodded and Paul stood up and left without another word.

**I know it seems rushed, but there is a lot of information that is not necessary for Abella's story, more than likely I'll skip around a lot, but I will make it flow, because it's just too much information**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Curious Encounter**_

The next morning Abella awoke early, and quickly dressed, before hurrying down to The Great Hall. When she walked in Fred and George were already sitting down, so she just plopped right in between the two, noticing a plate sitting there for her. After a moment Abella glanced up to see Fred and George both smiling widely at her. She sighed before pushing the plate away.

"I am not a test dummy guys." Abella laughed as their smiles fell.

"It's just canary tarts Bella." Fred pouted as he moved her plate, hoping someone else would come along and eat it.

After a few minutes Ron and Harry sat down, looking at Abella's untouched plate nervously.

"Eat it, I dare you." Abella smiled at Ron, before winking at Harry, Ron sighed and began filling his own plate, as Abella took Fred's.

"Oh hey guys, so do you know who that new transfer student is?" Hermione said, sitting down at the table.

Ron looked at her curiously, over his plate full of eggs. "Oh the new guy? Ron spoke around a mouthful of food.

"Ugh, you are a troll Ronald Bilius Weasley, but seriously Hermione, yeah it was announced yesterday." Abella scooted closer to George slightly, to be out of Ron's projection.

"Yeah, he's in the twins' year and he's from America." Hermione shot Ron a disgusted look as well. "Oh! He's an American student like Abella. "Harry smiled at Abella, as Fred snorted into his food.

"Yes Frederick?" Abella slightly growled.

"I was just thinking, I highly doubt anyone is a student like Abella." Fred smiled, causing George to laugh, suddenly their forks flew into the air, and plummeted down, barely missing their fingers, causing Abella to giggle.

"You must be talking about Paul, he's cool." George shrugged as he continued eating.

Hermione looked at George curiously. "How do you know him?"

"He's funny, funny people are attracted to each other I guess, although I'm not sure why George and I are attracted to you." Fred stuck his tongue out at Abella before smiling.

"Oh there he is, hey Paul!" Fred stood up screaming at a boy three tables over. Abella cringed as her head rang from the loudness.

After a few moments approaching footsteps could be heard. Abella sighed as an arm was placed on the top of her head.

"Paul this is, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Fred pointed to everyone, before pulling a strand of Abella's hair. "This is Paul Dursley." Paul smiled slightly, before looking at Fred "So did you call me over here to show off my good looks or did you need something Weasley." Fred laughed at the other boy, as Paul continued to push on Abella's head.

"Yeah, sit down." Fred pushed a plate towards Paul as he sat down.

"So you do have a good side Fred, it's just me who sees the ass end huh?" Abella smiled, before Fred thumped her upside the head. After a moment Fred opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Ron began laughing hysterically as Abella patted Fred's head.

"Something wrong Freddie dearest?" Abella's voice became sickeningly sweet as Fred stared her in the eye.

"Abella! You should not use a silencing spell on people that are your friends. How do you even know that spell?" Hermione sighed as she began to pull out her wand.

"Chill Mioney, it's a joke." Abella sighed as Fred suddenly gasped loudly, having been released from the silencing charm.

Harry's eye brows knit together as he looked for Abella's wand. "It's called being a Free Witch. It's very rare, and is the result of old magic. I'm one of the first in years, and the first in my family. I don't need a wand, or words to use my magic, it just happens. Although it does end up with a lot of mishaps. I've incredibly clumsy with it. At St Marcus the American ministry encourages the use of magic without wands. Paul can do a little bit as well."

"Well we need to get to class." Hermione said before standing up. The group quickly dispersed, going to their separate classes.

Most of the day passed without incident, except for Malfoy complaining as usual, and throwing glares at Abella whenever she started talking to Paul about America. On their way back from Care for Magical Creatures, they noticed a sign in the entrance hall

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY.

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

Abella smiled at the news, before hurrying to the rest of her classes. When all of her lessons were finished that day, she made her way to the dungeon, to Professor Snape's class. Abella knocked on the door, waiting for her professor to speak.

"Miss Weasley, come in."Snape's voice called as she walked inside.

"Hello professor."She chimed sweetly.

Snape turned to look at the young girl, with a rare smile.

"What shall I be doing as your potions assistant?" She sat her things near his desk as she walked over to him.

"I'm actually meeting with another student, so if you don't mind just straightening the room, the third years made a mess today I'm afraid." He sighed as she nodded. Abella quickly set to work cleaning things.

After a moment she heard footsteps, and turned around to see Paul sitting across from Snape. Abella smiled at him, reminding herself to say hi whenever she got the chance.

She continued dusting, and making a list of the items that were low, periodically checking to see if Paul was still there. Paul was nice, secretive, but nice. They had gotten in trouble in transfiguration, for laughing, something she normally never got in trouble for, considering in America none of her friends were in class with her. She was curious as to why Snape needed to see Paul. They were both amazing at potions, he was probably better than she was, but she would never admit it.

Abella glanced to Snape and Paul, Snape was looking in his desk for something and Paul was making faces at her. She tried not to laugh as she wondered why he was in mouthed the question to him, expecting him to mouth the answer back.

"_He wants me to be an assistant like you."_ Abella laughed as Paul mouthed the words at her. She simply shrugged, indicating she didn't think it was a bad idea.

After a moment Snape dismissed Paul, happy to have another helping student.

"Well professor, I have organized and cleaned as well as possible for today. Here's a list of items I noticed were low." She smiled as she handed him the list.

Snape stared at her a moment before offering a small smile. "You look so much like your mother Miss. Weasley." He watched as Abella laughed.

"You knew my mum?" Snape simply nodded as he set the list on his desk.

"She attended Hogwarts the same year I did. She was very talented in Divination. She's proud of you, I'm sure. We were close in our school days." Without a word Abella turned and left the room, thinking over the strange exchange she had just been a part of.

_**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it honestly means a lot to me.**_

_**Be ready for a huge reveal in the next for chapters or so. Abella gets a hold of huge piece of information that could possibly turn her little world upside down.**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Malfoy the Bouncing Ferret**_

The next morning Abella smiled as she hopped out of bed. Ginny never understood how she could be so cheerful in the mornings. Abella threw on her uniform before throwing her robes over that. She brushed her hair out before applying a little eyeliner and mascara to her eyes, with her favorite pink lip gloss. When she was finished she grabbed her bag and walked down stairs, to be met with an almost empty common room. Ginny followed shortly, and they walked to breakfast.

Abella pushed George and Fred apart, before sitting between them. They all pulled out their schedules, as Abella began munching on a muffin that had been on George's plate.

"Today's not bad...outside all morning." Ron said as he looked down his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures...damn it we're still with the Slytherins..." Harry complained about his schedule as well.

Abella smiled at her's. She had the same morning schedule as Ron, and double Divination with Harry. George made a comment about how, if she was older they would have class together, to which she just smiled at him.

The group parted ways, Abella following Ron to Herbology silently.

When Herbology was over Abella looked absolutely disgusted. "Pus, of all things pus."She gave a noticeable shiver as she watched Ron laugh at her. "It is not funny Ronald. "She pouted slightly as they headed to Hagrid's hut.

During Care of Magical Creatures Abella had paired up with Neville, both of them attempting to keep their heads as they were stung by the Skrewts that Hagrid adored, not to mention Malfoy glared at her the entire class period.

As they sat down to eat Fred and George appeared, all but tackling Abella. "Malfoy bothering you again?" George sat down with a frown.

"No, just glaring at me every three seconds. "Abella smiled at Fred as he leaned on her.

"Just stupefy him or something, no one would know it was you. No one knows you're a Free Witch, by the way when you have Moody prove him wrong will ya? He thinks you need a wand, and all that to perform magic. "George smiled at Abella as she nodded.

"A Free Witch? "Harry said positively confused.

"It means she doesn't need a wand, or even spells. Her magic just happens. It's rare." Ron explained as they beamed at Abella.

"Mum was so proud to find out we had the first one in a while in our family. "Fred smiled as he messed up Abella's hair.

"Oh hush up, it's not that special. Anyways we need to get to divination. "Abella stood up and walked off, her heels clicking on the floor.

"She may be my sister, but I love the way that girl walks. "Fred winked at Harry before they left as well.

During divination Abella got annoyed as Professor Trelawney kept telling her she knew Abella possessed the gift of sight. At the end of the lessons she had predicted Harry's death, Abella's first kiss, and Ron's embarrassment. Abella was the first one to leave the classroom, immediately heading to The Great Hall. As she joined the line Fred and George walked up and smiled at her.

"Rough day? "They both chimed as she smiled at them.

"Of course. "She giggled as Fred leaned on her again, almost knocking her over.

As they were waiting Malfoy walked over, showing them the Daily Prophet. "Look your father's in the paper Weasley." He began reading the paper, talking about how they got his name wrong, before insulting Molly.

"Oh you fucking snake! I'll kill you!" Abella had jerked forward, when George and Fred yanked her backwards. Harry and Malfoy began yelling, before Malfoy shot a curse his way. Suddenly, Abella watched as Malfoy turned into a ferret. Professor Moody stepped forward, his wand aimed at Draco the Ferret, speaking what sounded like non sense to Abella.

Abella gasped as the ferret began hitting the ground, before Professor McGonagall ran over to stop it. Once Malfoy was turned back to normal Moody marched him to the dungeons. Abella busted out laughing when Ron called him something that sounded like Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. Finally the line began moving, as Fred and George began speaking of Moody's class, and talking about Abella being a Free Witch, something Moody had said died out a long time ago.

The rest of the afternoon, and next few days passed without incident, except for Neville ruining another cauldron in potions, a subject Abella immediately offered to tutor him in, as long as he would help her in Herbology.

**Review lovelies**

**And yes the ferret scene is from the book, it'll probably be a mash up of book and movie scenes, please bear with me **


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Free Witch**_

Abella laughed as she walked with Ron and Harry to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were excited about being taught by Mad Eye Moody himself. Abella glanced around, wondering where Hermione had run off to, when she popped up.

"Been in the-"

"Library." Harry finished her sentence for her. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

They hurried into four chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, and took out their copy of _The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection. _After a moment a distinct clunk could be heard coming down the corridor.

"You can put those away, those books, you won't need them." Moody stated as he sat down behind his desk. Moody took out a list of students as he began reading names, looking at each student's face as they answered.

Abella swallowed, as he paused on her name longer than necessary meeting her eyes as he licked his lips, before calling a few more names.

"Right then I've been speaking to Professor Lupin, and it seems you have covered a lot of dark creatures, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas and werewolves is that right?" The class murmured their approval before he continued. "But you're behind -very behind- on dealing with curses, and I am here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

Ron suddenly interrupted "What, aren't you staying?"

Abella sucked in a breath as Moody stared at Ron, she was afraid he might curse him right then and there. Suddenly his face relaxed into a smile,

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore... One year, then it's back to my quiet retirement." He laughed before clapping his hands together.

"So, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now according to the Ministry of Magic, I am supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in your sixth year. You're not supposed to be able to deal with it until then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better-"Moody stopped mid-sentence as he watched Abella.

Abella's quill had begun levitating off her desk. She turned around and saw Arnold Godfry winking at her, his wand raised. Abella huffed loudly before looking at him, his book began levitating, before falling on top of his head. Abella snatched her quill from the air before turning around, and staring into the eyes of Mad Eye Moody, mere inches away from her desk.

"Miss Weasley, your wand? "Moody held his hand out, expecting her to produce her wand from her sleeve or something of the like.

"I do not have my want Professor. I left it in my trunk. "She looked up at him honestly.

"Then would you like to explain how you cracked Mr. Godfry over the head with his book, obviously using the Wingardium Leviosa spell? A wand is a crucial part of a witch, or wizard." Moody stared at her expectantly

"You're wrong. You don't need a wand or fancy words to use a spell, although I know all of those. "Abella stared at him, honestly curious. At her old school they discouraged using wands, and her teachers thought it was amazing that she never had to say a spell.

"Prove it."Moody stared down at the young girl.

"Okay. "Abella squared her shoulders and stood up, walking around to the front of her table. She stared up at Moody, as Harry's book began to float into the air. "See?"

Moody licked his lips as he stared at Abella. "Miss Weasley will you stay after class please?" Abella nodded nervously. The way his eyes looked made her extremely uncomfortable

Once the class was over and everyone had cleared out Moody grabbed Abella by her arm and began to lead her out of the classroom. "Professor where are we going?" Abella attempted to free herself but his grip tightened.

"We need to have a conversation about your show in my classroom." Moody stopped as Snape walked into their view.

"And what has Miss Weasley, my star student by the way, done Moody? "Snape glared at the man as his hold tightened on Abella.

Moody looked between Abella and Snape before he released her. "I was taking her to Professor Dumbledore to tell him about a certain set of abilities this child seems to possess Severus. She can do wandless and worldess magic." Moody licked his lips as Abella backed away from him.

"I'm highly aware of what she is Moody, although I didn't expect you to freak out. "Dumbledore smiled as he waved Moody off. "Come Miss Weasley, we have a conversation that must be had. Moody, tell Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Potter to bring Abella's things, as well as a fifth year text book to my office." Dumbledore winked at Abella as Moody turned to go back into his room

Dumbledore turned to notice Snape still standing there staring on nervously, his eyes glued to Abella. "Severus, I assure you, Miss Weasley is in good hands, she is still your star pupil." Severus nodded before walking back into his classroom

"Now Miss Weasley let's go to my office shall we?" He smiled down at the young girl before walking off towards his office.

Abella sat in Dumbledore's office, looking around frantically. There was so much to look at, that she wished she had longer to look. Suddenly a flapping of wings could be heard, and Abella looked over to see a giant bird. It cocked its head before flying over to land on her lap.

"Um hello?" The bird rubbed its head against her cheek, eliciting a giggle from her.

"That will be Fawkes, a phoenix, that's amazing, I've never seen affection from him before. "Dumbledore laughed as Fawkes cuddled closer to Abella.

"You needed to speak to me? "Dumbledore smiled at her as he nodded.

"Miss Weasley, what do you know about Free Witches?" Dumbledore sat down at his desk, watching the young girl stroke Fawkes.

"I've been called one by my teachers before, but I've never seen anyone react that way to me before." Abella looked down embarrassed. "Are they bad here?"

"No, my child, no. They are just very rare, so Professor Moody was afraid. The only Free Witches were not so wonderful." His eyes read sadness as he smiled at her again.

"They were Death Eaters, who fought for Voldemort I presume?" Abella ignored the stinging in her head as she spoke his name.

"I see you know more than I thought. Not to mention Voldemort is rumored to possess the powers of a free wizard." He laughed as he watched Abella nod.

"You are the first Free Witch in years." Abella stared at him for a moment before she registered the sadness in his eyes, it was grief. Abella glanced around again, and noticed a picture of a young woman who looked similar to herself on the desk.

"You knew my mother. "Abella smiled at him happily.

"Yes, she was one of my favorite students, mine and Minerva's as well." Abella nodded as she shifted in her chair.

"You two brought me to the Weasley's. "It wasn't a question, because she knew already, she had seen a vision of that night, hundreds of nights replayed in her dreams.

"Yes, but back to the Free Witch matter. I think it's amazing that we have a Free Witch at our school, but please be careful whom you use that power around." His eyes sparkled as Abella agreed. "Now Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been eaves dropping for two minutes now, and want to ensure you are fine. Off to class, and please leave Fawkes here, he'll try to follow you I'm afraid." Abella laughed as she kissed Fawkes' beak and promised to come back before running to the door.

When she opened it Harry and Ron fell over, and smiled up at her. "Hello boys." She laughed as they stood up and handed her her book.

"So what was that all about?" Ron said curiously.

"Hmm, you know Georgie and Freddie are right Ronnie." Abella smiled as Harry stifled a laugh.

"And what are they right about Bells? "Ron growled at her.

"You're very nosey come on boys, I'm hungry, and besides you need to tell me about your day!" Abella laughed as she linked her arms with Harry and Ron, forcing them to skip with her down the hall, her heels clicking loudly.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Visions**_

On the morning of the thirtieth Abella, Paul, George, and Fred were sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, having gotten up real early to talk, they didn't even notice Hermione, Ron, and Harry sit down. The trio looked at the square of people beside them, their four heads close together, as if what they were talking about was confidential.

"It's a bummer all right." George said gloomily to his three cohorts. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

Abella, Fred, and Paul all nodded

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron leaned closer to the group, having been listening in.

"Wish you would." Fred said, turning from his group to look at his brother.

"What's a bummer?" Ron turned to George curiously.

"Having a nosy git like you as a brother." George sighed as Abella stole his last bite of egg.

"What are you talking about?" Ron whined as he basically begged Abella. She quickly began talking to Paul about potions, as Ron returned to eating.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought anymore about trying to enter?"

"Oh it's not just the two of them anymore. They have brought Paul into it now, they're a trio." Abella laughed as Paul and Fred high-fived. "I will be laughing when it all blows back into their faces, although Paul really is too young to even attempt." Abella shot him a sideways glance, to which he just shrugged.

Abella continued to eat her food, before looking over her homework. She vaguely realized Hermione and the boys were arguing about house elves, as she continued to delve into her work.

Later that day Abella quickly made her way from Snape's room to the Gryffindor common room, on her way through the dungeons she passed an empty classroom. An arm snaked out, catching her around the waist, before she could scream she felt her throat constrict, like someone was choking her.

Abella opened her eyes, to see Malfoy glaring down at her. He slightly released his grasp on her throat, as she glared at him back. He reached over and shut the door, before turning back to her.

"Do you not take a hint? Leave this school Weasley. "Malfoy clutched his wand as he stared down at the girl. "You seriously infuriate me you know?"

"Or what Malfoy? I can have you flat on your back before you even make a move with that wand of yours you filthy little git."Abella snarled at him. "I'm seriously tired of you fucking manhandling me. I'm not going anywhere, so either you tell me where this danger is, or stop stalking me. You tell me I'm beautiful on the train yet here you are threatening me. Are you fucking crazy?"

Suddenly his arm lashed out, slapping her. Abella's jaw went slack as she stared at the ground. She could feel a bruise forming. No one had ever hit her before.

Her eyes met Malfoys and she noticed his were as wide with shock as hers were. He stepped back from her, as if he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"This is the last time I'm warning you, either get out, or start watching your back Weasley." His voice wavered slightly as he looked at her. Draco shoved her against the wall, before exiting the room. The door slammed behind him, and Abella glared at it, suddenly wishing it would burst into flames.

After a moment she sighed, and made her way to the common room. She hurriedly threw her things on her bed, glancing in the mirror to see a red hand print that was fading, and a bruise forming on her cheek. She let out a sigh before rushing downstairs. She jumped into the throng of people, beside Paul, poking him to let him know she had arrived. After a moment she felt arms snake around her waist from behind, and turned around to see George grinning at her.

Abella giggled as they all made their way outside to welcome the other schools. As they stood there she noticed George move to stand beside her, on her left. After a moment she heard George growl, as he gently turned her left cheek into the light.

"What the hell?" George glared at the bruise forming on Abella's cheek, positive it hadn't been there at breakfast.

"I fell George; you know how clumsy I am." Abella lied effortlessly. George nodded, but she could tell he did not believe her.

"_So who am I going to kill?"_ Paul mouthed to her his eyes on fire. Abella sighed and shook her head, trying to get him to drop it.

"_I'll find out sooner or later Abella."_ Paul mouthed again, letting out a slight snarl. Abella sighed as she looked to where everyone was pointing. She watched as Beauxbatons arrived, along with their huge headmistress, and the Durmstrang.

Abella held in a giggle as Ron began screaming about Viktor Krum, he was soon joined in a debate over quidditch with Fred, George, and Paul. After a few moments Abella shrugged and jumped into the argument too. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the four.

They continued their argument as they sat down, until they realized Dumbledore had spoken

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."

They began eating, and after a few minutes a girl came over to ask for their food. As she walked away Ron shouted at the group.

"She's a veela!"

"No she's not" Hermione sighed as Fred began laughing.

"When Abella and Ron were twelve he swore up and down Abella was a veela. "George explained as the group stared at him.

"I'm still not entirely convinced she's not you know." Ron huffed as Abella threw a roll at him.

Abella and George began talking about an idea him and Fred had had, over starting a business. The two were deep into their conversation, ignoring everyone else. After a moment Fred hit Abella and pointed at the front of The Great Hall. Abella looked confused when she saw a giant goblet at front.

"To insure that no underage student yields to temptation." said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an age line around The Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line. Finally I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by The Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through till the end. The placing of your name into the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you become a champion. Please be sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now I think it is time for bed, goodnight to you all." Dumbledore walked away as he finished speaking, to talk to the group of people Abella just noticed.

"An Age Line!" Fred yelled. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in the goblet you're laughing- it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!" Fred, George, and Paul all high fived as they stared at the entrance hall.

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance. We haven't learned enough." Hermione looked at the three nervously.

"Speak for yourself! You're going to try aren't you Harry?" George smiled over at Harry happily.

"Oh Abella stop them!" Hermione looked pleadingly at Abella.

"Hermione, if I had any control over them, I would have used it a long time ago. I'm way too outnumbered now. And besides how? Brute strength, all three of them are easily a foot taller than me." Abella sighed as she picked at her food. She was honestly afraid for her friends; she glanced around the table at all of their faces. She would die if any of them got hurt. Suddenly she could not unglue her eyes from Harry, as if her mind was trying to tell her something.

The next morning Abella woke early and ran down to the entrance hall. She met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, looking at the goblet. Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, Abella saw Fred, George, Lee, and Paul running down the staircase, Paul jumped the railing about eight steps up, and Fred and George followed suit.

"Done it!" Fred said happily in a loud whisper to the group. "Just taken it."

"Taken what?" Said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains. Paul brewed a good batch for us." Fred smiled at his three cohorts.

"We're going to split it if one of us wins." Lee smiled as Abella sighed loudly.

"It won't work." Hermione watched the four staring at the goblet.

"Ready." Fred pulled his piece of paper out and stepped over the line. He cheered before walking over and placing his name in the goblet. Soon George and Paul jumped after him.

Abella closed her eyes, in her mind she saw a flash, and heard a sizzling sound. She smirked before opening her eyes, confused as she stared at the three still standing there unharmed. She glanced around to see if anyone else had heard the noise.

A few moments later there was a loud sizzling sound and a flash. George, Fred, and Paul were thrown out of the circle, and landed on their backs. Abella burst out laughing as she walked over to her trio. She stared down at them, beards sprouting from their faces. She would ignore the fact that she was sure she had heard the sounds before they even happened, it was impossible right?

Dumbledore laughed from the corridor before telling Abella to take them to Madam Pomfrey. Abella poked fun at the three boys the entire way to Madam Pomfrey. At one point she grabbed the three of their beards and led them like puppies.

Once Madam Pomfrey had returned the three to normal they headed towards The Great Hall. Abella sat beside Paul on one side, across from Fred, and Paul sat across from George. Ron, Hermione, and Harry showed up and they began talking about who they wanted to win. After a moment Abella's head began hurting.

Abella closed her eyes, and was confused. When she closed her eyes, she was still looking at the Great Hall. Abella continued to watch, and The Goblet spit out pieces of paper, she listened to the names Dumbledore was saying, and watched as the students walked forward. Suddenly the Goblet spit out another name. As Dumbledore caught it, all sound seemed amplified

"Harry...Harry Potter!" Dumbledore looked scared, as his eyes met Abella's

Abella gasped as she stared at her friends. Her eyes locked with Harry's, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Her group stared at her and she shook her head.

"Well the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute.-" Abella tuned out as she turned to Fred.

"Wanna bet?" Fred jumped before nodding.

"Diggory, Krum, and that veela looking girl." Abella said, in a dazed voice and Fred nodded.

"I say Angelina, Krum, and that girl." Fred pointed to a girl that he had seen putting her name in the goblet, she had seemed powerful.

"Okay, one galleon, and I'll put another galleon that there's a surprise." Abella offered a forced smile as Fred nodded. Both of them took out two galleons and placed them on the table.

The flames inside the goblet turned red again. Sparks began to fly and a piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it, before reading it aloud. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Everyone cheered for Viktor and both Abella and Fred smirked at each other.

A second piece of parchment flew from the goblet, and Dumbledore caught it again. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur, Delacour!" Abella smirked at George as his face fell as the veela girl walked forward. Hermione's eyes widened at Abella's accurate prediction. When the goblet spit out the third piece of paper Abella locked eyes with Fred. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Fred's jaw dropped as Abella grabbed one of Fred's galleons, along with her two.

Hermione watched Abella, as the champions left. Abella's eyes were locked on the goblet. Everyone watched as a long flame shot from the goblet. A fourth piece of parchment shot from the goblet, and Dumbledore caught it. Abella's face drained of all color as she stared at Dumbledore. Slowly her eyes met Harry's, they held unadulterated fear, causing Harry to flinch. There was a silence as Dumbledore read the paper.

"Harry Potter."

Abella nodded at Harry as his eyes widened. Harry stammered as Hermione pushed him forward. Hermione continued watching Abella's face, all color was still gone, and her eyes remained wide as she stared at the galleons in her hand, her body was shaking slightly, as it all clicked.

"You're a seer." Hermione breathed as Abella nodded.

"I wasn't sure until now. I've been seeing small glimpses lately, but I saw that exact scene five minutes before it happened Hermione..." Tears began to fall from her eyes, and her body began shaking even more as she looked around at her friends, terrified.

_**Well it turns out Abella has two rare abilities**_

_**Hmm could this mean something?**_

_**Trust me there are A LOT more surprises coming soon, this story is full of them!**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**The First Task**_

After the champions were announced, and the other students were dismissed, George led Abella to the Gryffindor common room. Abella sat in front of the fire, trying to sort through her thoughts. She was a seer, what did that mean? She remembered briefly, that her mother had always excelled at Divination, so maybe that was where she had gotten her gift from. George sat beside her, gently rubbing her shoulders and back, as her shaking began to subside.

"You're a seer?" Hermione watched as Abella nodded again.

"I had been thinking it for a few days, but today I realized it's true, I saw Fred, George, and Paul get thrown out of the Age Line, and then I saw the champions, including Harry being chosen." Abella sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Wait... when we were younger, you used to always get us in trouble." George stared into the fire as he got lost in thought

"I believe it was the other way around." Abella smirked as George rolled his eyes.

"No, you used to always go tell mum about Ron or us getting hurt, hours before we even did anything." Fred continued George's thought, a light bulb coming on in his head.

"One time, we made Ron jump off the roof, and you told mum, she ran outside just as we got up there." George laughed as Abella's eyes widened.

"Mum always brushed it off as me telling on you, because I knew about it." Abella stared at her friends, all of them smiling.

"This is a huge gift Abella." Hermione smiled wider as Abella nodded. After a moment the group decided that the day had been full of enough surprises, and headed off to bed.

The next morning Fred, George, Abella, Ron, and Paul were all sitting down eating breakfast. Hermione had gone to find Harry, since him and Ron were not speaking at the moment Abella was silent, lost in thought, trying to work through the entire seer mess.

Later into the day Abella was more annoyed than ever. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were arguing, which they never did, and Malfoy popped up out of nowhere to glare at her. When they got to Care of Magical Creatures, she thought her head was going to explode. She was tired of listening to people argue, and she was extremely annoyed with Malfoy's constant looks.

Abella watched a Hagrid called Harry over, more than likely to talk about him being the champion, considering that was all anyone wanted to talk about lately.

That night Abella could not sleep, even if she wanted to. With a sigh she got out of bed, and wrapped her Gryffindor robe over her pajamas, as she made her way out of the common room. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out why she had left the common room at all.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what her mind was telling her. In her mind she saw Paul, he was near the lake with a small fire burning, but he was doing something. Paul was moving his hands back and forth over the water, causing it to swirl. Abella opened her eyes and walked towards the lake.

Abella stood behind a tree, as she watched him move the water. When he got bored with that, she watched as he looked at the fire. Suddenly the fire began to move, in ways that it should not be moving. Abella let out a gasp as realization dawned on her. Paul's head snapped towards her and her green eyes met his lone blue one.

"Taken to sneaking around to attempt to scare people now Bells?" Paul said nervously, hoping she hadn't seen what he knew she had.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Paul. You're an Elementalist. We've been best friends since I started St. Marcus, why would I rat out the person who crossed the world to keep our friendship?" Abella smiled at him as he seemed to relax.

"Speaking of secrets, are you going to tell me the truth about that bruise?" Paul slightly cocked his head as Abella let out a low sigh.

"Malfoy." Was all Abella said as she waved before returning to her dorm. She didn't notice Paul's eyes flash angrily, as he stalked off into the night.

Days later, and people were still absolutely enthralled with Harry being a champion. Abella was sitting in the common room with Fred and George when she felt something pulling at the back of her mind. Abella closed her eyes, allowing her mind to see what her subconscious was trying to tell her.

Abella closed her eyes, and she was looking inside of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was talking to a man. The man was standing with his back to Abella, but she would have recognized that red hair anywhere. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the red head quickly hid in a door to the left. The clock behind Dumbledore, read five minutes from the current time. Abella smirked as she opened her eyes. She quickly excused herself before practically running to Dumbledore's office.

As Abella approached the door she could hear talking. After a moment she knocked, and a small shuffling could be heard. Dumbledore told her to come in, and she walked inside.

"Hello Miss Weasley. What can I do for our young seer today?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Abella walked to the spot in the room that the man had been standing.

Abella pointed a finger as Dumbledore, before slowly turning to her left, pointing at the wall. Abella slowly turned her head to smirk at Dumbledore, as he began to laugh.

"Come on out. She's already figured it out. You cannot hide much from a seer I'm afraid." Dumbledore laughed as the wall opened. A tall redhead stepped out an Abella squealed as she launched herself into her brother's awaiting arms.

"Charlie!" The older man laughed as Abella hugged him tight.

"So the first task, is Dragon's then?" Abella smirked as Charlie stared at his little sister.

"How did you, oh right seer. Mum knows doesn't she?" Charlie laughed as Abella continued to hug him.

"I sent her a letter the moment I found out, Abella would rather keep it quiet, but it's an extraordinary gift." Dumbledore smiled at Abella as she sighed.

"Well I need to go, everyone is probably wondering why I jumped up so fast. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Abella pretended to lock her lips and leave the key on Dumbledore's desk as she left his office, and heading to her common room.

On the day of the first task Abella was absolutely terrified she had been having visions of fire, and it scared her. She didn't know if it was an omen for Harry, or if was just warning her about the dragons. Abella sat in the stands, with Hermione, Paul, Ron, Fred, and George. She stood in between George and Fred, and had already warned them that she would be squeezing their hands if she was scared.

They watched the first three go against the dragons, causing her to become even more nervous, because they all had a few near misses that could have ended up with them dead. When Harry walked out Abella stood up straight, grasping George's hand for support.

Most of the time Abella's eyes stayed closed, afraid to see what would happen.A few moments later Abella heard a whooshing noise. She opened her eyes and watched as Harry grabbed his Fire Bolt from the sky. Abella watched him fly off, a smile plastered on her face.

Abella laughed, and jumped when Harry grabbed the egg. She was beyond excited. She was glad her visions had not turned out to be omens at all.

Later on Abella was sitting in the common room with her fellow Gryffindors, awaiting Harry's return. When he walked in the room, it erupted into cheers and yells. Abella and Fred had been laughing and joking around, when they heard a loud ear piercing scream. Abella and Fred both covered their ears, as they turned to see Harry with his egg open.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, as Harry closed the egg.

"What was that?" Seamus said as Harry slammed the egg shut.

"It was someone being tortured!"Neville yelled. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus curse!" He had turned white suddenly, at the idea. Abella ran over to him and patted his back to calm him, during one of their study sessions he had revealed to her what had happened to his parents, causing Abella to feel protective over her new friend.

"Don't be a prat Neville, that's illegal."George said. Abella shot him a glare, and he jumped back a little. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing. Maybe you have to attack him in the shower Harry." Abella and Fred burst into fits of giggles as George took a seat beside his twin. Abella walked over to join them after Neville had returned to his normal color.

"Want a jam tart Hermione?"said Fred

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was holding, before looking at Abella who simply shrugged.

"It's all right, I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch-"

Neville, who had just bit into a custard cream choked and spat it out.

"Just a little joke Neville." Fred sighed.

Hermione took a jam tart before asking. "Did you get all this from the kitchens Fred?"

Abella laughed before turning to George, ignoring Fred and Hermione's conversation.

"I saw Charlie, before the dragons got here, he brought them." Abella smiled as George began to laugh.

"You and Charlie did always get along, better than you and Bill." Abella took his jam tart before nodding.

George, who had apparently been paying attention to Fred and Hermione laughed. "Going to try and lead the house elves out on strike now, are you? Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try to stir them into rebellion?"Hermione did not reply.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" Said Fred warningly. "You'll put them off their cooking.

Just then Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary.(***)

"Oh- sorry Neville!"Fred shouted over the laughter. "I forgot it was the custard creams we hexed."

Within a minute Neville's feathers were gone, and he joined the laughter.

"Canary Creams!"Fred shouted to the excited crowd. "We invented them: seven sickles each such a bargain!" Fred smiled at Abella, George, and Paul. It was early in the morning, when everyone finally went to their dorm rooms.

_**(***) I had to add this line because it's one of my favorites "a slight diversion" Lord.**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying. If you're interested in pictures go to my tumblr and look under the 'the girl he needed' page and you'll be able to see Abella, and even Paul. **_

_**My tumblr address is on my profile**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Yule Ball**_

With winter, came cold. Abella absolutely hated the cold, and wanted nothing more than to stay in her dorm room, covered in her four blankets, but no she had to go to class. Abella sat in Divination, pouting. She had been warm, but ended up not only being drug outside for Care of Magical Creatures, but almost got burnt by one of Hagrid's Skrewts, which she had accidentally stupefied. Abella listened to Professor Trelawney talk about seeing death, as Abella stifled a laugh.

She couldn't help but find it funny, the way she explained some visions. Abella's visions never looked the way Trelawney explained them, but to each its own she guessed. When class was over she gathered her things and made to leave. Trelawney looked at her with a smile.

"You have a gift for divination I see, like your mother. "She smiled wider as she stared at the young girl. "And a gift for potions like your father." Abella stared at the older woman like she was crazy.

"My father never liked potions, he was absolutely horrible." Abella watched as Trelawney's grin grew wider.

"Oh darling, I don't mean Mickel." She shook her head as Abella assumed she meant Arthur.

"Arthur isn't very good at it either, but if you say so." Abella shook her head as she walked off, her professor's words swirling around inside of her head.

Abella made her way to the dungeons, to help Professor Snape with organizing the potion's class, but when she neared his office she heard talking.

"Severus, I think you should speak to her." Dumbledore's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I will not Dumbledore. There is a place and time for everything, and I will not put my student in danger, just because it pains me to see her every day." Snape sounded tired.

"As you wish Severus, but it is my suggestion, now Miss Weasley has just arrived so I'll leave you two. "Dumbledore opened the door and smiled at Abella before walking down the corridor.

Abella walked inside, and placed her things on Professor Snape's desk. "Mr. Dursley will not be joining us today, him and Fred and George seem to have gotten into a load of trouble with Filch." Snape continued to remove bat spleens as Abella laughed.

As Abella cleaned the cauldrons that the classes had left, she had a small vision. In her mind Abella saw a flash of blood, and Professor Snape dropping a scalpel.

"Professor, you may want to be careful." Abella said without turning to look at him. Snape ignored her, before accidentally slicing his hand.

Abella sighed before grabbing a potion bottle off of the shelf, and a rag. She smiled as she walked over to her Professor. She cleaned the wound, before putting a few drops of potion on it. It automatically began to close. Snape stared up at her amazed.

"You're a seer like your mother." The first smile Abella had ever seen from Snape appeared.

"I always forget you knew my mother." Abella smiled as Snape nodded.

"We went to school together, we were good friends, almost as close as her and McGonagall." Abella's eyes widened with understanding.

"Wait a minute you're Sev, my mother referred to you in some of her journals that Mrs. Weasley gave me, although a bunch of them are missing, mainly the ones before my birth." Abella sighed slightly. "So you knew my father as well, tell me, was he good at potions? Or Arthur Weasley? Since you were good I figured you would know."

"Mickel? He was horrible at potions, and so was Arthur." Snape watched as confusion spread over Abella's face. "Why would you ask Miss Weasley?"

"Professor Trelawney told me I was good at potions, like my father, but Arthur and my dad were horrible, so I don't understand." Abella sighed again before going to finish cleaning.

"Abella, why don't you leave early today?" Snape continued what he had been doing as Abella grabbed her things. She quickly told him goodbye before heading to her dorm. She was a little confused by the exchange to say the least.

Abella sat in George and Fred's room, with Fred, George, and Paul, as they finished writing their letter.

"Why does it have to be a ball?" Abella moaned as he hung off of George's bed.

"Because it will be funny to see you trying to act ladylike, and struggle to find a date" Fred smirked as Abella threw George's pillow at him.

"Oh shut up you git. "Abella growled before sliding off of George's bed and into the floor. Suddenly George, Fred, and Paul stood up, to head downstairs. Abella jumped up, chasing after them.

When they reached the common room Abella saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting in the common room. Abella let out a loud laugh when she saw Ron's singed eyebrows.

"Nice look Ron... go well with your dress robes that will." Fred, Paul, and George sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Abella plopped down on the couch.

"Ron can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," Ron said. "Why?"

"Because George needs a date for the ball. "Abella called from the couch.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat." George said as he threw a book at Abella.

"Who d'you keep writing to, eh?"Asked Ron.

"Nose out Ron, or I'll burn that for you too. "Fred said as he waved his wand threateningly, before it flew out of his hand, as a result of Abella being bored. "...so...you two got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope."Ron said.

"Well you better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be taken. "Fred said.

"Who are you going with then? "Ron said curiously.

"Angelina. "Fred said, no embarrassment whatsoever.

"What?" Ron said. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point..."Said Fred, before turning his head to yell across the common room. Oi! Angelina!"

Abella laughed as she watched Fred mouth to Angelina about going to the ball with him. After a moment she walked to her room, not realizing George was behind her. When she turned around she jumped slightly.

"Oh hey George." She smiled as he shut the door and looked at her nervously.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" George smiled as Abella shook her head.

"Georgie, I don't even really want to go to the ball. Why don't you ask another girl?" George's smile fell as he stared at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ask someone who's not your sister so you can enjoy yourself."

"But, I don't want you to be just my sister Bella. Don't you understand?" George stepped closer to her as Abella registered his words.

"Georgie, I'm sorry you're my brother, always have been always will be. Can't we just go back downstairs and ignore what is going on?"

"Don't you understand I've been in love with you for years!?" Abella sighed as George stormed out of the room slamming the door.

She plopped down on her bed, tears falling down her face, when she heard footsteps. She glanced up and saw Paul smiling at her from the doorway.

"Trouble in paradise eh Bells?" He sat next to her and patted her back as she nodded.

"George apparently likes me as more than a sister, but I see him as my brother, and that's it." Abella wiped her eyes as Paul nodded.

"There's someone you like isn't there?" Paul watched as Abella looked at him wide eyed.

"No." Paul smirked as she shook her head.

"Maybe you just haven't realized it yet." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

On Christmas day Abella seemed to be in a better mood. The group, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Paul, Ginny, and Abella, along with Alicia, much to Abella's annoyance, were all gathered around in the common room, opening presents. Abella almost cried when she opened a package that had her name changing papers approved, along with a necklace that belonged to her mother.

"Oh look at _Abella's _presents. "George growled, before Alicia put her hand on George's cheek to command his attention.

"Ignore her Georgie-Poo."

Abella huffed before gathering all of her unopened presents and walking towards the stairs.

"Aura where are you going? "Fred whined as Abella disappeared.

"To a room with better company, my own." Abella called before slamming her door.

Abella sat on her bed and began unwrapping her presents. She received a knitted scarf from Mrs. Weasley, a dragon scale from Charlie, spell books from Bill, and a new cauldron from Fred. Abella smiled as she looked at the presents, along with her box of treats from Mrs. Weasley.

That night, before the ball Abella was getting ready in her room. Abella looked in the mirror with a small sigh. Her hair was pinned up, in a messy formal style. Her dress was floor length, and strapless, the top was a solid silky green and the bottom was multi colored green tulle. She had put on black eye shadow, and pink lipstick, she looked so much like the pictures of her mother. Her hand grasped the small heart necklace that she had received this morning. Abella slipped on her stilettos, before walking downstairs.

Abella walked to the ball, alone. She didn't want to go with anyone. Abella walked down the stairs, not noticing the looks people were giving her. She didn't think she looked that wonderful, but whatever. Abella smiled as she sat down at the table with her friends, sitting between Fred and Ron.

"Wow, may I say you look stunning Abella. "Fred whispered into Abella's ear, causing her to giggle. "All the boys are sure to be dancing with you. Just ignore George and have fun" Fred winked at her, causing her to blush, before she turned to her menu. George, who had been watching the exchange glared at his brother, wondering what on earth he had been whispering to her about.

When everyone had finished eating, the band began to play. Abella watched as Alicia giggled and drug George to the dance floor. Fred leaned over to whisper to Angelina who laughed. Suddenly Fred grabbed Abella's hand and led her to the dance floor, he stopped when they were in George's eye sight. Abella listened to the fast paced song, before allowing Fred to guide her into dancing. After a few moments he began playfully spinning her, before bringing her in close to his body.

His eyes met George's over the top of Abella's head, and he winked at his brother. He knew he would probably pay for that later, but he didn't care, he just needed to realize what a prat he was being. Abella saw Ron sitting down, and his date leave.

"I'm going to go force Ron to dance, you go dance with Angelina." Abella laughed before walking over to Ron.

"Ronald, staring at her is not going to make her come over here. Come dance with me, laugh, and have fun." He shook his head and Abella sighed. "I know how to use the imperius curse, so either get up and dance, or I'll make you." Ron looked up at her sweet smile before huffing.

Abella led Ron out onto the dance floor, he slowly began to loosen up as Abella made him dance. Abella glanced up, and met George's eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him before dancing more with Ron. After a few songs Ron went to sit down, saying he felt stood to the side, watching her friends have fun. She noticed Paul, and Kyrie dancing closer than 'friends' should be dancing, and her smile grew.

"Miss Weasley, are you enjoying yourself?" Abella turned around to see Professor Snape, looking at the students, avoiding looking at Abella.

"Oh yes, it's a lot of fun. "She smiled at the crowd.

"You look like your mother, she would be proud." Snape whispered before walking off.

After another three songs, with Abella just standing there, one of the Durmstrang students asked her to dance. She smiled and accepted and they made their way to the dance floor, Abella danced a few songs, before she noticed George and Alicia snogging in a corner. Abella's color drained as she told her partner she was tired, and began making her way to the door. She loved her brother, but seeing him with Alicia made her stomach turn.

As she was walking back to her common room she passed a darkened alcove. An arm reached out and wrapped around her waist, tugging her inside. She went to yell, but huffed when she saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

"Seriously Malfoy? After our last encounter you decide to be alone with me? You do realize I want to curse you into next week right?" She growled as she began to back away.

"Please, don't leave. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have hit you." He glanced down as Abella stared at him surprised.

"I really do think you should leave Hogwarts though. I can't begin to explain why, but you shouldn't be anywhere near here." He sighed before looking at her dress.

"You clean up pretty well though." Abella rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"Could say the same for you, but still, putting dress robes on a snake doesn't change the fact that it's a snake. Go to bed Draco." Abella laughed and turned on her heel before walking back to her common room.


	11. Author Note

Hey guys I'm so sorry about no updates lately

my laptop charger broke so I've been waiting to get the money to buy a new one.

i have so many chapters saved on my laptop to upload, so as soon as I can you'll probably get two or three chapters!

im so sorry!


End file.
